


Tattoos and Other Permanent Things

by Ramblingandpie



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drack gives good advice, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Miscommunication happens, Mistakes Are Made, Ryder has no chill, Vetra has no pants, Weird Krogan cakes appear, also there are kids and I think some people like warnings for that?, and everyone is happy at the end, lots of talk about sex but nothing on-screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramblingandpie/pseuds/Ramblingandpie
Summary: Vetra and Ryder were supposed to have a quiet vacation, but when does anything ever go according to plan?





	Tattoos and Other Permanent Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BethAdastra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethAdastra/gifts).



  


 

 

 

“Darling,” Vetra said, oddly calm despite the chaos happening outside the window. “Why did you bring your armor?”

 

Sara Ryder paused in strapping the white plate over her thigh. She looked up at the much taller Turian woman. “You didn’t?”

 

Vetra sighed. “Don’t get me wrong, I have regrets, but we’re supposed to be on vacation.”

 

Ryder blinked a few times, pursed her lips, and then asked, “Are you not supposed to pack armor and weapons for vacation?”

 

“I am going to check with Liam later if this is actually normal or another strange Ryder family thing.” Vetra had learned by now that Alec and Ellen Ryder were somewhat eccentric in their parenting style, and she couldn’t assume that either of the twins’ reactions would be typical of most humans. “You said weapons?”

 

Ryder pulled a long, thin case from the bottom of the bag. “Just the one.”

 

“Dibs,” Vetra said, and held out her hands. Ryder tossed the case in Vetra’s direction, and the Turian popped the latch with ease. She looked over the bounty. “I’ll be honest. I was expecting a pistol. Seems more appropriate for a vacation gun.”

 

“Psh, that’s no fun at all.”

 

It had seemed like such a good idea. Reyes, ever the opportunist, had decided that Andromeda needed a vacation spot. With Sloane and the Archon gone, he had the resources to make it happen on Kadara. It was fairly modest but took advantage of the now-repaired natural hot springs and claimed to offer a spa experience. He had managed to collect a quite impressive staff of chefs for all varieties of cuisine, which was also helping it take off.

 

Ryder and Vetra had enjoyed the first night of their vacation without leaving the comforts of their own room until they were woken up by the sound of gunfire and explosions.

 

Ryder held up her hands as if taking a picture. “Sure you’re not even gonna put pants on? I mean, don’t get me wrong, it’s a good look.”

 

“We don’t know what’s out there. What are pants going to do that shorts won’t?” Vetra took the safety off of the gun. “Ready?”

 

“Let me just get booted up. I’ll take point and draw any fire. You cover my rear.”

 

“I always do.”

 

“Ha-ha. SAM, wakey-wakey! It’s go time! Vanguard profile, soon as you’re up.”

 

Vetra stood next to the door, back to the wall, while Ryder opened it. So far, nothing. Ryder sidled into the hallway and declared it clear, and Vetra followed. They were on the top floor and it sounded like whatever was happening was going on below.

 

“Good morning,” Vetra heard in her comm implant. It had taken some getting used to the fact that her girlfriend was attached to an AI, and even longer trusting that SAM would cease observations if requested. Vetra still wasn’t completely convinced that SAM wasn’t aware during their more intimate moments.

 

“Analysis?” Ryder asked, aloud.

 

“Gunfire, explosions,” SAM hummed into their ears. “I’ll know more when we are closer.”

 

“Very useful,” Vetra said dryly.

 

“Ms. Nyx. Where are your pants?”

 

Vetra clenched her mandible. “Not more useful than shorts.”

 

Ryder piped in, “And I love your shorts, honey. Let’s get moving.”

 

They slowly made their way down the hall, past the closed doors of the second floor. Gunfire bursts still emanated from somewhere outside, occasionally punctuated by explosions. They moved to the stairwell in silence.

 

When they reached the stairs, Ryder went ahead and peered down the stairwell. She motioned for Vetra to come closer. “SAM, any info yet?”

 

“I don’t have anything to analyse.”

 

“... Fair enough. Onward.”

 

They progressed down the stairwell and came to a halt at the door.

 

“Does this place seem eerily empty to you?” Ryder asked.

 

Vetra shrugged. “Either everyone’s in hiding, hoping you’ll deal with it, or it’s a trap.”

 

Ryder sighed.

 

“For what it’s worth, my bet is on trap,” Vetra said.

 

“You think Reyes would do that?”

  
“I am absolutely confident that he has it in him.” And he’d gone through Sid to set the whole thing up. Gullible, unsuspecting Sid.

 

“Well. Sounds like it’s coming from out back by the springs. Shall we?”

 

“After you,” Vetra said, once more readying the assault rifle. They began to move through the open meeting area to the doors that led to the springs.

 

Before they reached the doors, there was a loud bang and they crashed open.

 

Ryder started to glow blue. Vetra aimed, set her eye to the scope, and shouted “Ryder, stop!”

 

At what seemed like the last possible moment, Ryder redirected the biotic charge, drawing the energy first inward and then releasing it around herself as a passive wave.

 

“That tickles!” a voice shouted from around the area of her knees. She looked down.

 

The small Krogan child had a deep laugh and was wiggling around, delighted at the blue sparks on its skin. “I like you!” it shouted as it jumped up and gave a small headbutt to her hip, nearly knocking her off balance physically as well as mentally.

 

Ryder looked at Vetra and cocked an eyebrow. Vetra shrugged. “I am just as confused as you right now.” She held her gun at her side, aimed towards the floor.

 

“Vrak!” a voice called from outside. “Where did you go?”

 

“I’m in here, Mama!” the child called. Both mother and child seemed remarkably calm, despite the noises still coming from outside. The child waved up at Ryder. “Bye, blue lady!” It rushed out into what certainly sounded like a maelstrom.

 

“Ryder,” SAM said quietly in their ears. “You have a message.”

 

“Is this the time, SAM?”

 

“I believe so. It’s from Reyes.”

 

“Maybe it will have some answers. What’s the message?”

 

“It’s a reminder to all hotel guests that today is the Krogan holiday celebrating the summer solstice on Tuchanka.”

 

“Why does that need an alert?”

 

“It is traditionally celebrated by setting off mortars and engaging in target-shooting. That is followed by a large feast with a bonfire, traditional song and dance, roasted Varren, and something called Graxa.” He paused. “It also says that all guests are invited to join in the feast.”

 

Ryder and Vetra shared an extended look. Ryder groaned.

 

“How did we miss this?” Vetra asked.

 

“I have been on standby since before the message was sent. It does say that attendees were notified when they made reservations.”

 

“And,” Ryder said quietly, “We didn’t make the reservations.”

 

Vetra’s eyes narrowed. “Sid is going to get some pointed reminders on proper briefing procedures.”

 

They didn’t get a chance to discuss further. The light streaming in from the door was briefly obscured as a few dozen Krogan streamed in, laughing and clapping each other on the shoulders. A few Krogan children ran among the crowd, headbutting each other and the adults’ midsections with glee.

 

Ryder and Vetra quickly stepped out of the way of the incoming stream.

 

A group of four children ran up to Ryder. Vrak shouted “Do it again, do it again!” They started jostling each other to be close to Ryder, with shouts of “Show me!” and “I wanna see!” coming up from the group.

 

Ryder looked at Vetra, who was trying to suppress her laughter at the situation they’d found themselves in. “Better go for it. You’re outnumbered.”

 

“Okay. Ready?”

 

“Yeah!” “Do it!” “I wanna sparkle!”

 

A few adults had gathered around. Vetra snuck as much out of the way as she could. Ryder had gotten used to being the center of attention for her public relations duties as Pathfinder. Vetra avoided them as much as possible.

 

Ryder drew up the biotic energy and released it once again, making sure to dampen it enough that it wouldn’t cause any damage.

 

“I’m glowing!” the smallest shrieked. As the children bumped and ran into each other, harmless sparks flew between them.

 

Their energy was infectious, and Ryder couldn’t help but smile. She knelt down and held her hands out. “Wanna see something cool?”

 

The children shouted their assent.

 

“Touch my hand.”

 

Vrak was the first one who came up and poked her hand. There was a loud popping noise as a very well-controlled biotic reaction burst between them, more sound and light than anything else, but it knocked them both onto their hindquarters.

 

Vetra was suddenly very glad that the lobby was sparsely decorated as the children each took a turn being bowled over by biotic energy. She looked up to where the adults were watching. Three Krogan men and two women had gathered right at the periphery of Ryder’s biotic field, and a group of about a dozen were milling about.

 

“Okay, children,” one of the women said. “We need to get ready for the feast.”

 

There was a collective grumble from the small ones.

 

One of the other women added, “And do you know who that is?”

 

“Blue lady!” shouted Vrak.

 

“That’s the Pathfinder,” the woman said.

 

This was the wrong thing to say if she wanted the children to move along. Vetra didn’t realize it was possible for them to get even more excited, but it clearly happened.

 

“You saved New Chaka!” the youngest said happily.

 

The tiny Krogan began bouncing up and down, jostling and trying to be heard over each other. “I got knocked over by the Pathfinder!” “Is it true you punched the Archon in the quads?” “Are you really an AI?” “Will you knock me over again?!?!”

 

Vetra couldn’t help but laugh at the spectacle before her. Since very few children had come along in cryo, she had never seen Ryder around kids.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice from behind her shoulder. “Cute, huh?”

 

“Yeah.” She paused. “I’d expect you to be in New Tuchanka for an event like this, Drack.”

 

He snorted. “Too many politicians. Can’t stand ‘em.”

 

Vetra nodded. “I can understand that.”

 

“Besides, I get to know people better this way.” He paused. “Never knew you had so many tattoos.” He laughed his deep belly-laugh.

 

“Hey! We missed the memo. Thought the place was under attack.”

 

He laughed again. “Vetra. Aren’t you always prepared for everything?”

 

“I’ll have you know I’m trying very hard not to be,” she said. “I wanted to have a real, actual vacation, just to see what it’s like. No planning. Just show up, enjoy the hot springs, eat way too much food, and sleep a lot.”

 

“Sure. Sleep. That’s why you missed the e-mails, hm?” He guffawed.

 

“Oh, knock it off. You can’t tell me you haven’t been working on the next generation of Krogan and getting Kesh an aunt or uncle.”

 

“Heh. I’m too old for that. You two, though. You’re the right age. You already raised one. Sid turned out ok.”

 

Vetra rolled her eyes. “I don’t know about that. She needs to be reminded about proper briefing procedures, like warning people that their vacation coincides with a very noisy Krogan holiday.”

 

“Sid’s a good kid, Vetra. You and I have seen enough bad ones in our time to know the difference.”

 

Vetra was silent for a few moments, and watched as Ryder continued to play with the Krogan children. It looked like they were making a game of trying to see who could climb to the top of her shoulders first.

 

“We’d never be a normal family,” she said quietly. “Even without the question of where they would come from, she’s human. I’m Turian. Lot of people frown on that. Plus, she’s the Pathfinder.”

 

Drack shrugged. “And both a human and an AI for an uncle, a turian for an aunt, and an old Krogran that shows up to family events from time to time.” He laughed again. “Maybe they’ll learn to call me grandpa. I’m gonna let you in on a secret, kiddo. No such thing as a normal family.”

 

\---

 

Later, after Vetra had obtained pants, Ryder had changed out of her armor, and the sun had gone down, the two of them sat outside on a small balcony while the celebration continued around the area below. Reyes, by way of apology for the misunderstanding, had obtained a large platter of dextro desserts for Vetra. Ryder was enjoying Graxa, which turned out to be some kind of Krogan cake that was both incredibly sweet and equally difficult to chew.

 

“You seemed to be having fun today,” Vetra said quietly, speaking at a volume just loud enough for Ryder to hear.

 

“Once I realized that there wasn’t any danger, yeah.” She laughed. “I still can’t believe we missed all of it. Did you see there were signs up and everything? They were bright yellow.”

 

“Well, I was a little distracted on the way in, thinking of all the great sex we were going to have.”

 

“That part was pretty great,” Ryder said. She scooched over on the bench so she was pressed against Vetra’s side. Vetra put her arm around Ryder’s shoulders.

 

“I love how cozy you are,” Ryder said as she snuggled in closer.

 

“Have you been drinking?” Vetra asked. “You know I can’t always tell what drinks of yours are alcoholic. They all smell the same to me.”

 

“Only a little. We are on vacation, after all.”

 

“Yep. Just two completely normal girlfriends, on a completely normal vacation.” Vetra laughed.

 

“Nope. There’s nothing normal about us. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

A few moments of silence passed as Vetra gazed at the spectacle below and Ryder focused her eyes on the stars above.

 

“You seemed to really enjoy playing with those Krogan kids.”

 

Ryder grinned. “They were so cute! And so enthusiastic about everything! Emit, the littlest one, said she wants to be a Pathfinder when she grows up.”

 

“Do you ever think about…” she almost lost her nerve, cleared her throat, and began again. “Do you ever think about us having kids?”

 

The silence seemed to stretch on and Vetra began to worry that she had said the wrong thing. She continued, “I mean, it’s just an idea. Barely an idea. The past two years have been so all over the place, who could really consider it?”

 

“I think about it sometimes,” Ryder said, quietly. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, and somehow pulled even closer to Vetra. “I worry. It’s…” she paused and took another deep breath. “I mean, even I know it’s not normal to bring armor on vacation. That’s a weird Ryder family thing.”

 

Vetra wrapped both arms around Ryder as Ryder continued. “I don’t know what a normal family is like. My dad was always working or pushing us to work harder, shoot straighter, run one more lap until we puked. Mom loved us, but she didn’t know how to deal with kids. We did a lot of studying.” She paused and shrugged. “I just never thought I’d be a good mom.”

 

Vetra tilted her head so that it was resting on top of Ryder’s. “It’s not something we need to decide tonight. Goodness knows I was probably too hard on Sid a time or nine. No-one’s perfect. But seeing you with those kids today? It just got me thinking about things, y’know?”

 

“I know. It’s a big decision,” Ryder said. “There’s no going back.”

 

“We’ve already made some pretty big no-going-back decisions, and look where that brought us? Here, together, under the stars. Me, eating delicacies that would make you sick. You, eating something that looks and smells like a rock. Surrounded by explosions.” She paused. “Maybe not my best example.”

 

Ryder smiled. “You always know just what to say, you sweet-talker.”

 

“I have been told that I am good with my tongue.”

 

“I am incredibly fond of that tongue.”

 

Vetra moved so she was facing Ryder and stuck her tongue out in a gesture she knew was used by humans for teasing.

 

Ryder sighed contentedly. “I’m glad we decided to do this vacation.”

 

“Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mass Effect Reverse Big Bang 2018 Test Run! I was more than happy to sign up to be a guinea pig. When I saw Beth Ad Astra's beautiful Vetra fanart, I knew it was time for me to write some Fem-Ryder/Vetra fic. Many thanks to Azzy for running the Big Bang and putting up with us all, and to Beth for the lovely art!


End file.
